marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lily Hollister (Earth-616)
| Relatives = William Hollister (father), Harry Osborn (ex-fiance), Stanley Osborn (son) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = 5'6" | Height2 = (6'0" as Menace) | Weight = 116 lbs | Weight2 = (174 lbs as Menace) | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (Green, formerly yellow as Menace) | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (Dyed blonde, formerly red as Menace) | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe A-Z hardcover Vol. 14 | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Vigilante, fugitive; former socialite, criminal | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = St. Albans, Queens, New York City, New York | Creators = J. Michael Straczynski; Joe Quesada; Marc Guggenheim; Salvador Larroca | First = | HistoryText = Early Life Daughter of District Attorney William Hollister, Socialite Lily Hollister was dating Harry Osborn. Her best friend was Forensic Specialist Carlie Cooper. Lily found a hidden door in Harry Osborn's closet and found an old journal of his. She uncovered the location of one of Norman Osborn's secret rooms in the journal. When she had first gone in, she found all of the Goblin's equipment along with some experiments. After accidentally knocking over some experimental Goblin chemicals, she absorbed them into her skin, and was now able to transform into her "Menace" form at will. Stealing a weapons cache of the original Green Goblin, Norman Osborn, Menace was later hunted down by Jackpot. During her search, she met Spider-Man and reluctantly accepted her help. Menace attacked a council meeting and kidnapped a council woman, and Spider-Man and Jackpot attacked her. Menace's glider slammed into the rescued councilwoman, killing her, and Menace escaped the crime scene but not before accusing Spider-Man of being responsible for the woman's death. Menace later vandalized campaign ads, and tried to find Bill Hollister, one of the candidates for the election. She was sabotaging his campaign for his own good against Randall Crowne, his opponent. Menace then proceeded to threaten the redeemed Norman Osborn, even recreating Osborn's original death by ramming him with her glider. However, Osborn survived the attack and Menace spared him, after accusing Osborn of being a fool for devoting all his time and assets to Spider-Man's destruction. During the Skrull Invasion Menace killed one of the invading Skrulls, and then set her sights on Jackpot, believing her to be "Spider-Man's girlfriend" . Their fight took her into the path of one of the Skrull's, with Menace's glider exploding on contact. Menace survived, though badly injured, and limped away from the scene. Identity Revealed When Menace attacked a Hollister Rally, she managed to badly beat Spider-Man (who had earlier been shot through the arm) and claimed a "citizen's arrest" to the arriving police. Menace then flew into the Hollister party headquarters, and changed back into Lily Hollister, just before Harry walked in on her. She revealed to Harry that she was Menace. She then told Harry that she accepted his earlier marriage proposal. On Election Day, Menace attacked two police officers for arresting Carlie Cooper for a crime she didn't commit, then attacked Spider-Man when he appeared. Menace was about to finish him until Harry, as the Green Goblin, appeared and shot Menace with a serum, with Spider-Man giving her the full injection. This caused Menace to change back into Lily and was seen in a live broadcast, with her father watching in shock and in tears of this revelation. A few days after the event, with Bill Hollister as the new Mayor of New York, Lily was now in prison and was visited by Norman Osborn, who discovered the engagement ring given to her by Harry and welcomed her to the family.Amazing Spider-Man #588 Lily was released from prison and approached Harry in her Menace form; telling him that she had "moved on". Harry believed that she had started a relationship with Norman and warned her that she would be disposed of once Norman was done with her''Amazing Spider-Man Extra!'' #3. Lily eventually discovered she was pregnant with Norman's child. She and Norman developed a ruse to make Harry become the hero, American Son, who would be used to die in a tragedy to engender sympathy and support for Norman Osborn and his Avengers. She confronted Harry stating that she was pregnant with his child. After this, Harry informed Norman that he would be accepting his invitation to work for his Avengers, hoping to steal a cure for the serum to use on Lilly and the baby so they could be healthy. However Lily pushed him away, and in her new goblin form, with large full horns, and a green complexion (and more noticeably pregnant), Lily revealed the entire ruse to Harry and escaped. She tried to help Norman in his battle against Harry, but left the scene when Spider-Man broke her glider. Later, she reunited with Norman. A new goblin is born Weeks later, Lily crashes the Coffee Bean, about to give birth of her son, being chased by Doctor Octopus, Tombstone and Shocker. Octavius wants the baby believing that due having blood with Goblin Serum would be a source to cure his disease. Spider-Man manages to battle the three villains, but Doc Ock "assists" Lily and gets the child, but Spider-Man takes advantage of him while distracted and takes the baby. Meanwhile Spider-Man is battling super-villains hired by Octopus to keep the baby safe, Lily, Mary Jane and Harry hides in the apartment of a celebrity friend of MJ. Tombstone forces Carlie to take him to Hollister, but she controls the glider remotely to hit Tomstone and be safe. Meanwhile, Spider-Man traces Chameleon, who has the baby, but he tells Spidey that the Lizard took the baby from him. When both Spider-Man and Octopus get to Lizard's hideout, both battle and Lizard willingly gives the baby back to Spidey. Spider-Man makes some blood tests on the baby, revealing him to be Harry's, not Norman's. Harry takes care of him, calling him Stanley, while Lily escapes, feeling unfit to raise the child. Goblin Nation Menace later returned showing her allegiance to the Goblin King as part of his underground Goblin Cult to prepare for the fight against Spider-Man (at the time Doctor Octopus' mind in Spider-Man's body). Menace was ordered to disarm the prison truck that captured Phil Urich before taking him to the underground and was christened as the Goblin Knight. Menace later kidnapped Carlie Cooper from Potter's Field after she found out that Doctor Octopus' grave was empty and brought her to the Goblin King. Menace then gave the Goblin King her journal revealing that they knew Spider-Man was indeed Doctor Octopus occupying the hero's body. During the Green Goblin's take over of Manhattan, the real Spider-Man returned, and defeated the Goblin Nation. In the process, he used an antidote for the Goblin Serum on Menace, turning her back to a normal human. Later, Phil Urich tried to free her from police custody, for which he exploded the police car where she was being transferred. Lily's body dropped on the river, and couldn't be found by the police or Urich. Lily had survived the explosion, and lived on the streets, with no memory of who she was. She found one of Roderick Kingsley's ads in a newspaper, who was now in the business of reinventing people into super heroes, and went to his base. Over the next month, Kingsley turned Lily into the Queen Cat, a Black Cat-like hero. When Urich confronted Kinglsey in his base, the Queen Cat protected him. Urich recognized Lily, but she didn't know who he was. | Powers = She is armed with a variety of bizarre portable incendiary devices in her shoulder bag and uses a Mark 7 Goblin Glider as a personal transport, until it was destroyed by Norman Osborn. It is fast and extremely maneuverable. Other weapons she uses are concussion and incendiary Pumpkin Bombs. She wears bulletproof mail with an overlapping tunic, cap, and mask. As she was capable of overcoming Norman Osborn in a physical struggle it must be inferred that she has superhuman strength just as Osborn does. Whether or not this is due to ingesting the Goblin serum, which she could have stolen along with the other goblin paraphernalia, has not been revealed. This is further reinforced when Menace nearly beats an injured Spider-Man to death. Even when injured, Spider-Man is far stronger than an ordinary human, being able to lift several thousand pounds with one arm and able to punch with force consistent with being struck by an automobile. Menace evaded most of Spider-Man's blows, shrugged off the few blows that connected easily, and hit Spider-man with sufficient force to nearly kill him. There is evidence to suggest that Menace's mask may not actually be a real mask. During the aforementioned fight with Menace, Jackpot attempted to remove it, only to find she could not budge it, even with her enhanced strength. This is later confirmed when, believing herself to be alone, Menace transforms into her human form. | Abilities = | Strength = Formerly Class 10; Menace had sufficient strength to pres lift 5 tons Brand new day: Yearbook . Later the Anti-Goblin Serum made by Parker Industries depowered Menace, returning her the strength level of a normal human. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = A glider | Weapons = An axe seen secured on her back. | Notes = * Despite Menace's early masculine appearance, it was eventually revealed that that the character was a woman. * She first appeared as Menace in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #549. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = Menace (comics) | Links = }} Category:Goblins Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Goblin Formula Category:Osborn Family Category:Superior Spider-Man Villains Category:Depowered Mutates Category:Depowered by Otto Octavius Category:Legally Deceased Category:Hobgoblin Franchises